The Battle of Cowboys
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Series of one-shots dealing with Spike and Faye. Ratings vary.
1. Do You Mind

**Do You Mind**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop

Rated: T (for language/implied sexual thoughts)

Pairing: Faye / Spike

AN: I can totally see this scene in my head, playing in the series.

**

* * *

**

It couldn't have been this hot even on Mars or Jupiter. Taking a swig of the cool ice water in her cup, she dropped her head back against the lawn chair, completely exhausted.

Hunting down bounties, tackling idiots with guns and even getting fired at was a piece of cake compared to this. This simply put was sheer torture.

"Is it fixed yet?" Faye bellowed, her eyes closed behind her sunglasses as she let the slight breeze take the heat off her skin.

From behind, a greased up Spike stood, wiping his hands on the back of his pants as he glanced over toward the lazy woman. "You know you could help."

She gave a short laugh. "I know nothing about fixing ACs Spike."

He narrowed his multicolored eyes at her with annoyance. "You could stand to learn a few things then. It's not all that hard."

"Good," Faye flipped onto her stomach, giving him a nice view of her barely covered bottom, "then you really don't need my help."

The sound of a wrench hitting the ground made her jump and turn to find the cowboy staring at her with a glare. "What?" She snapped.

"For something so beautiful, you're a real pain in the fucking ass is all." He didn't hold back the venom in his words as her mouth fell open from the double edged comment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She watched as Spike rubbed his hands fiercely into a beaten up red rag before tucking it into his back pocket. He didn't reply as he walked over toward her, stooped down to her level and kissed her hard against the lips, leaving no trace of tenderness. Faye gasped allowing his tongue to swoop in and tackle hers.

She was at a loss when he pulled back, a smirk on his face as he stepped away and caught sight of her drink. "You mind?" Too lost in what happened, Faye gave a shake of her head still eying him like someone had abducted the real Spike.

The cowboy took a long hard drink from the cup, nearly emptying it and caught the way she was looking at him. "That good huh?" Spike laughed when she gave an awkward nod.


	2. One Of Those Days

**One of Those Days**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop

Rated: T (for language)

Pairing: Faye / Spike

AN: I love how these to fight, I couldn't help myself.

**

* * *

**

It had been a long day. Running around, chasing after bounties was bad. But in heels had been a living hell.

Faye brushed back a few strands of jet black hair out of her eyes before taking a deep breath and going in the direction the others were headed. She saw Jet going toward East on Isabel Avenue while Spike and Ian were flying along Tress lane.

And here she was, Faye Valentine, ready to pass out in a single step. Since when was she so far up there that she couldn't even keep up with an old-timer like Jet?

"Damn it, I hate this!" Why did it have to be the damn summer anyway? She would have taken on a cool, nice, thunderstorm instead of this any day.

"Hate what?" She spun around to find a puzzled yet smug look on Spike's face. "And what are you ranting and raving about thunderstorms for anyway?"

With a growl, she stomped away, not in the mood to speak with him. He continued to follow apparently asking for the danger he was placing his life in.

The clouds started to roll above, thundering causing the pair to both glance up. "Oh this is just nice. Is it pick Faye day and I didn't get the memo?"

Spike laughed, "Yeah, I would have liked to known too. Could have gotten all my pranks out in one day, though that would be sort of wasted." The woman in front of him gave him a glare and he raised his hands up in a mock innocent gesture. "What? You were the one who brought it up not me."

"Just shut up, Spike." She stepped down, the back of her heel scuffing and knocking her balance off as she tumbled forward, her hands outward in defense. But nothing met her face as two arms sat snuggly around her waist, pulling her back up on to her own two feet.

There was an awkward moment as the cowboy's arms continued to rest along her waist. "You alright?" He asked, a little out of breath though she hadn't the foggiest as to why.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She turned, "Em, thanks."

Spike smiled, his multicolored eyes sparkling. "Anytime."

Another silent moment followed, though it was filled with heat between the two. Before she could stop herself, she twisted all the way around, an inch from his face and blushed.

Faye dipped her head down. She was blushing?

There was a small laugh above her and anger sparked at his amusement in her oddly enough embarrassment. Getting ready to give him a piece of her mind, she looked up only to have those fine lips of his tangling with her own.

His tongue slid along her bottom lip, teasing her to open up which she did after a moment and twisted her fingers in his hair. Droplets of water fell from the sky, lightly pelting them in crystal tears that soaked through their clothes. Faye pulled back, her eyes looking up at the sky as the rain mingled in her dark long lashes.

"Beautiful isn't it," She whispered. This was the type of weather that made her happy.

Spike smiled, watching the woman before him as his heart started to beat once more. "Yeah, it is."


	3. The Truth Hurts

**The Truth Hurts**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop

Rated: T (for language/violence)

Pairing: Faye / Spike

AN: Ficlet, don't get mad at the length. There shall be more.

* * *

Emerald eyes danced about, watching the shadows move. Each breath was taken in extreme quietness. They couldn't know her presence. If they did, she was dead.

And there was no such way of coming back to life with this bunch.

Slipping a bit of air through her slightly parted lips, Faye pushed her back farther against the crate. The warehouse reeked of something dead and she didn't really want to be added to it when her carcass was thrown in the mix.

God, where the hell was Spike anyway? He should have been in and out of there by now.

That was when she felt it. It was a tap at her shoulder that nearly made her squeak in surprise. Luckily she bit her tongue and spun around to find Spike giving her a wink. Great, he thought he was so awesome and here she'd only been hiding away for oh say an hour.

Glaring at the man, she followed after him as he made his way through their entrance hole. Barely able to make it sizable for a child, Faye had to squish herself so tight; her knees were cutting into her chest, and wiggled her way through and took a deep breath of much needed air.

"Well, hurry up would ya? We don't have all the time in the world to admire the scenery." Spike grabbed her by the forearm and started dragging her back before she even realized she was moving. With a grunt, she dug her heels into the ground, making him break his hold on her.

"I can walk on my own Mr. Quick Second." She gave another much needed glare for the comment on his time and walked around him, heading for their getaway car. "You've better at least grabbed the right disc. I would hate to have to kill for grabbing the wrong one."

Spike snorted, only further irritating her. "I have it."

It didn't take long to find the car, barely being hidden by the brushes Spike had pulled out and threw over top. "You wanted them to find us didn't you?" Faye asked, pulling off a brush that was blocking the passenger doorway. She frowned. "Let me drive."

Something must have been funny in what she said because the next she knew, Spike was laughing. "What?"

"Let. Me. Drive." She enunciated each word with a hit to the top of the car's roof.

"Not on your life."

That pissed her off. Slamming her foot down, she went around the car until she was face to face with her daily head ache.

"Is that so? So if I just snub you right here, and then I can drive the car?" Pretending like she was contemplating the concept, her eyes danced and she smiled. "Okay."

Spike chortled. "You couldn't kill me even though you might want to."

Faye's eyebrow rose. "Oh really. And why's that exactly?"

Unexpectedly he dropped his face down, only inches from her face and grabbed her chin.

"Simple. You love me."

A tick worked in her eyebrow as an arm pulled back.

Darkness flooded the cowboy's vision as the perfect set of breasts bobbed over him as she looked down.

"Next time, I'll hit lower dirt bag," And proceeded to jump in the driver's side of the car.

Jet asked later on how Spike had gotten the black eye and Spike had simply shrugged, giving off his cheesy smile. "Some times the truth hurts."

Fin


	4. Tease

**Tease**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop

Rated: T (for language/implied sexual interest)

Pairing: Faye / Spike

AN: Yep, another ficlet. I've been on a roll lately with these guys.

* * *

Stretching, Faye sighed "I'm so bored."

The sound of a dart hitting against the wall that'd been riddled with holes pounded against her skull. It was becoming seriously annoying and the bastard knew it.

"Go find a bounty then," Spike said, throwing another dart.

Faye yawned and sighed "Too tired."

Scratching his nose with a middle finger, Spike turned and eyed the lounging woman. Her legs dangled over the arm of an old yellow chair, ankles crossed.

"Find something to entertain yourself then."

Snorting, Faye opened one eye to look at him. "Like what?"

Annoyed Spike was about ready to throw one of his darts at her. What, did she need everything handed to her? Before an idea popped into his head and slipped from his mouth, too late to take it back.

"I don't know Faye. Do something productive," he gave a short laugh, "strip tease."

Even as he said it, he knew there was going to be a repercussion on the back of his head. The midnight haired woman jumped up, already heading to do just that when his mouth fell open as she pranced up to him, the swell of her hips swaying back and forth, taunting him.

A finger slid down his face, curving the shape of his chin. Speechless, Spike sputtered. "Faye?"

She gave a little chuckle and brought her mouth to his ear, "Mmm, I do believe you're on to something there cowboy. Her lips parted, allowing the lobe of his ear to slip in her mouth, her tongue rubbing while her teeth nibbled. Spike was breathless as he tried to get a grip. Her tangible caresses were driving him insane.

"Have you lost your mind?"

Faye clucked her tongue, pulling back and smirked. "No," she kissed him then, pushing her tongue into his mouth as she swept the crevices possessively before pulling back to find a stunned cowboy looking at her "you have."

"What?"

Wiping at her lipstick, she gave a soft laugh and walked away to find what Jet was cooking for dinner.

Spike breathed, "The bitch…" and wiped away the access red along his mouth and ear.


	5. No Kidding

**No Kidding**

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop

Rated: T (for language/implied sexual interest)

Pairing: Faye / Spike

AN: Two cowboys, duke it out with each other

She ran her hands down the material, loving the smooth feel as it touched her skin.

With a smirk, she twirled, the fabric flowing along with her before swinging back on her thighs.

"Not bad," Spike murmured, watching as Faye twisted once more in her red silk dress. Deciding upon whether or not to spend time on Mars, Faye had convinced him a night on the town would be good for them and give them a bit of a breather from bounty hunting. "So where exactly is the money coming from to pay for this?"

That wicked smirk of hers came upon his lips and he gulped. "No." He said flatly. "I'm broke." He pulled out both of his empty pockets to emphasize his point.

Faye wiggled a finger at him, already figuring what he said and reached over to pull her card out and handed it to salesclerk. The bouncy woman graciously took it and went back to ring up the dress on the registry, while Faye started to make her way to the dressing room.

"Since when do you have enough money to buy a dress like that?" asked Spike after she returned.

The woman gave a light shrug with her petite shoulders before grinning. "Let's just say, I struck gold on my latest pony express trip."

His eyebrows winged up. "No kidding."

The salesclerk came back, handing her the card and taking the red dress. "I'll just put this in a bag for you Miss."

Something ticked in Faye's jaw at the last word. "Ma'm, could you throw a pair of shoes with that for my wife? She's been wearing down the pairs she has and it would be awful for her not to have a good set with that dress."

A giggle erupted from the clerk as she gave a quick nod and picked up the set Faye had been eyeballing the entire time. Faye turned and crossed her arms, "You know I don't have _that_ much money. What's the big idea?" She didn't even call him on the lie about being his wife, which interested him insanely.

The girl came back, her hand extending for Faye's card when abruptly Spike handed her another card. "It's on me."

Faye's mouth fell open as he winked at the clerk, further making her giggle. He didn't miss the slow boiling of jealousy simmering in those emerald eyes and made a note to lightly touch the back of the other woman's hands.

"Honey, stop groping the poor girl." Faye nearly bit the last part out. He gave a short laugh when the girl's eyes widened from their hazy dazed state and went back to ring up the shoes.

"Poor girl," Spike watched as his friend placed both hands on her hips, "never see it coming."

The midnight haired bounty hunter sauntered up to him, leaned down and playfully slapped his cheek. "You're lucky I like you in bed. Otherwise you'd be dead by now."

His two colored irises widened in surprise. "But Faye, I thought I had died…" he watched as she frowned, the clerk coming back with the receipt and card before he pulled her down for a kiss that curled her toes, "and gone to Heaven."


	6. A Quick Dip

**A Quick Dip**

By Casper

**.**

**AN: **Yes, it has been awhile. Luckily, I bring you two little pieces for these lovelies.

**.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cowboy Bebop. Damn.

**.**

**Rated:** PG / T (for this chapter)

Heat. Blistering, unforgiving heat.

Swallowing down the last bit of her barely cool lemonade, Faye frowned up at the man working on the AC for the Bebop. "How much longer?"

She received a snarl. "Would you stop with the constant questions. Faye how do you expect me to get this done if all your doing is bothering the hell out of me while you lay around on your ass." Spike bit out. Wiping his brow with the back of his hand, he grimaced. God, how hot was going to be today?

Best damn time for their AC to break just when they hit a hot streak too.

He hit the blue button, just under the restart label. The motor moaned out in protest, squealing as though someone ran it through with a sword.

"I am not sitting on my ass doing nothing. If I remember correctly, and FYI, my memory is exceptional, I went out and bought our food."

Spike snorted. "One. You do not have good memory as I remember you not remembering your own past, let alone your name." He heard her screech in a fuming rage but ignored it. "Second. You bought us food only because we forced you to either that or help with moping the deck. It was your choice, Faye."

He nearly fell flat on his ass when the glass went sailing near his head. "You dirt bag, how dare you bring up my life like you know it." The loud plunk of the cup in the dock's water went straight through her. "And you made me lose my cup!"

Adjusting himself to a stance, he glared. "Right. I _made_ you throw that thing at me. Forgive me Princess."

Hip jutted to one side with a hand to it, Faye cocked her brow. "Call me Princess one more time and you're going to begging for mercy."

Oh, the challenge in her tone made him shake in his boots. Right. "Oh you're right. Princess doesn't suit you in the least." He cupped his chin as he thought. "Maybe like Ice Queen, ooh Medusa."

The next thing either of them knew, Faye had charged at him, throwing her hands out the same time he back stepped and lost his foot on the ship as their bodies collided and slammed into the water.

They broke the surface in sputters. "You idiot!" Faye coughed.

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed. It was useless trying to fight with her stubborn ass.

"Whatever."

Neither moved to get out. "It's actually nice, though." He heard her muttering to herself, her feet treading water.

He laughed. "Yeah, unintentionally."

She playfully splashed him. "Oh hush." Before he could say anything, she pushed down on his head, dunking him in the water. When she pulled back, he didn't come up. "Spike?" She could make out his body under the water but still he didn't come up. Squinting, she started to dive under when two hands caught her about the ankles and pulled.

Only managing to snatch a bit of air, she held it as she was dragged under. They goofed around, hitting each other before they finally decided to get out. Spike pulled himself up on the deck and reached for her hand. She came flying at him, crashing into his chest. "Oops. I'm starting to wonder if you're stronger then you think or I've some how screwed up my equilibrium with all the ship crashes."

But he wasn't listening. Her chest protruded out of her shirt, giving him a lovely glimpse of smooth, wet skin. Before she could snap at him about his staring, he had her mouth against his in an instant. "Damn," She wheezed out once they broke apart.

Spike smirked and leaned against her, pinning her up against the still broken AC. "I think I've finally found something hotter than the sun today."

She laughed. They brushed hands against one another and meshed their lips into a hard lock that wouldn't break until Jet came around the corner to see what the hold up was.

Maybe they'd just have to for another dip tonight. With not as much clothing on of course.


	7. Bath Water

**Bath Water **

By Casper

**.**

**AN:** And here is the other piece that I promised. Funny how they both deal with water? Eh?

**.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop. Damn.

**.**

**Rated:** M

"Spike!" Faye shouted. Her feet were atop of the toilet seat as her toes curled. Ew. Ew. Ew. "SPIKE!" All she'd wanted to do was take a damn bath. How wrong was that? Really? Dressed in a cotton towel, she tried not to slip off the seat with her suddenly sweaty feet. God, what was it about those damn things that made her freak anyway?

"Alright alright, geez Faye come it down. You'd never figure you a bounty hunter with the way you freak at mice."

Rolling her eyes, Faye tried not to wince when Spike leaned down to catch the rodent. He scooped it up in a little container before disappearing. She sighed and started to get down when she heard a loud thud and a curse fly from the hall.

"Faye I lost it." Spike mumbled, rubbing his head. He'd walked into the stupid wall again. What was with him and that one stupid wall.

Immediately she directed herself right back on top of the seat when he poked his head in.

"Where?" She squeaked.

"In the hall."

She sighed. "Obviously. Where in the hall?"

Spike frowned. "Not really sure seeing as how my face was planted in the wall and all that fun."

Not really caring to fall into another argument for the fifth time that day, she waved at him. "At least it's not..." Her eyes grew wide. "SPIKE ON YOUR LEG!"

He jumped out of instinct. The damn thing actually had hitched a ride on his pant leg. He tried to shake it off but couldn't. Growling he hopped on one foot and tried swaying it off. Faye spazzed, afraid he would end up throwing at her. Oh wouldn't that be fun. That's when he felt his body tipping one way a little too low and he felt himself lose his balance. He toppled to the left, straight into Faye who grasped at him in a panic and knocked them both into the tub which still had Faye's bath water.

Sputtering, they tried to grab at the rim of the tub and pull themselves out. "Damn it, Spike!"

Faye glared when they finally managed to a sitting position. But he wasn't paying her any mind...well at least not to as to what came out of her mouth. She followed his line of sight and gaped. The towel had come loose. She now sat before him, completely nude. "Fuck! Cover your eyes you jerk!"

He didn't. Instead, he grabbed at her waist and pulled her into a bruising kiss that had her shocked and aroused at same time. Damn.

Brushing his hand down, he rubbed his knuckle against a nipple which made her squeak and jump which only brushed up against his chest. He groaned and twisted her body until she was sitting right over top of him, her legs straddling his waist. Her eyes glowed the tell all that they wouldn't be worrying about anything other then getting each other wet in a totally different way.

And all because of a silly little mouse.

Spike made a mental note to let loose Ed's pet mouse more often.


	8. The Knowledge of a Book

Long pale legs that were crossed at the ankles poked out from the couch as he entered in the living quarters of the Bebop. An eyebrow raised, the cowboy laughed.

"Lying on your back again Faye?" Spike went to the side and found the woman glaring up at him.

"No." She snapped, her fingers quickly flipping through a book. What caught him off guard was the fact it wasn't a magazine like she usually went through like an addiction. She huffed out a sigh before throwing down the book to her side and crossed her arms and glared at him. "What do you want?"

He shook his head. "What makes you think I want anything from you? I'm allowed to roam the ship and have every right to be here."

Closing her eyes as if the conversation suddenly was giving her head ache. "Yes, but normally you don't stop by to see me. Not unless you want something."

Spike shrugged. "Well there isn't anything I want. Just a little shocked you were reading a book."

She jumped up into a sitting position so quick he would have sworn she had planned to sock him in the face. When all she did was worm back against the couch's arm, he eased, a little.

Patting the room beside her, she motioned for him to sit down. "Well?" After he hadn't moved.

"You actually want me to sit with you?"

She frowned. "Why not?"

He blanched. "You. Hate. Me."

Waving her hand at him like the subject was beside her, she leaned back and went for the book, opening it to a marked page.

"What are you reading?"

She softly hummed under breath. "A story."

"About?"

It was certainly one thing for Faye to be social with him, quite another when she actually humored his questions with enthusiastic smiles.

"A lone ranger."

That perked his interest more so then the fact that Faye of all people read it.

"Any good?"

She smirked and her eyes darted back down to the old aged ink that had been preserved through centuries as she answered. "Very. Just my type of man."

Well that certainly made him curious. "Really? What kind of book is that exactly, anyway?"

A flash of wonder went across her face. "What do you mean by 'kind'? It's a book. With words. That I read like anyone else."

He waved his finger at the book in her hand as he shook his head. "No. Faye, you don't usually read like normal people. You mentioned a ranger in there being your type. What exactly is happening in that book?"

Smiling, Faye leaned forward until they were barely a breath away from one another. "Guess you'll just have to read it and find out."

He swallowed hard as she leaned back, a prideful smirk on her lips like she had accomplished something he had yet to figure out.

...

The book sat just before him, alone and abandoned.

His eyes shifted, left then right. Coast was clear.

Casually he walked by it, his fingers darting out for the small paperback until it simply disappeared into his jacket pocket.

...

Sitting in his room, his eyes ran over the words as his jaw continued to hang open in shock.

What in the hell...?

Spike flew out the door in search of the woman who called _that_ thing a book.

...

Faye scratched her head as she threw down a pillow onto the couch. Damn, she was sure she had left it there on the couch.

She had checked everywhere on and around it too.

Ed walked in, whistling some annoying tune no one seemed to know but her and tilted her head to the side.

"What ya looking for?"

Faye sighed. "My book. It was just here."

Scratching her head in mimic of Faye's earlier actions, Ed's eyes brightened. "Oh! I saw someone take it."

"Who?"

Ed frowned, then smiled. "Not Jet."

Rolling her eyes at the stupid games the girl loved to play, she tried very hard not to choke the little brat "Then who? Did you?"

The girl shook her head. "Not me either, Faye Faye."

"Spike." The name left her lips no sooner then he walked in, his eyes glancing back and forth.

"Yes?" He questioned. "Did I do something wrong?"

Faye anchored her hands on her hips. "Depends. Did you steal my book?"

Taking her cue, Ed started babbling words to a song that barely made any sense and took off toward the kitchen area, probably to find Jet and Ain as the couple started a glaring contest.

"Depends upon whether you should even be calling that _thing_ a book." Spike countered, crossing his arms over his chest in a show of defiance.

Faye snickered causing him to loose some of his cool. "What? You jealous the ranger got some and you didn't. What a shame. And it _is_ a book. One I find highly entertaining."

Snorting, Spike dropped one arm down. "I don't see how. What you have is pretty much what every guy drools over, only its directed for a woman's pleasure."

An eyebrow cocked, Faye strolled up to him. "And what would you know about a woman's pleasure Mr. Spiegel?" She leaned close to his face, once again taunting at how close she was and yet how far she still remained from where he wanted her to be.

Letting out a small growl of disapproval at her words, Spike seized her arms before meshing his lips to hers. She gasped and he took advantage, allowing his tongue to swirl deep in her dark, inviting crevice.

Trying to push him off, Faye only managed to waste her efforts as her body slowly began to betray her for the sensations that he brought about. Soon she found her hands unknotting from his shirt and instead twisting in his hair as she pulled him closer.

He grounded his hips against her, allowing her to feel just how aroused he was and making her aware of her own reactions to him. She gulped and broke the kiss. Air didn't seem to want to stay in her lungs as she backed away from him and sat down on the couch.

When she finally could, she glanced up to the cowboy with a perplexed look on her face. "When exactly did you learn to kiss like that?"

Spike smirked. "Not from any damn book." He leaned down, his lips lightly grazing hers as his hand trailed up her naked thigh. "But I'm sure I can teach you some time." She laughed.

"Really? I guess I'll just have to read that book of mine some other time."

He smiled. "Or not at all. No need to seek knowledge of text when you can find it in living, breathing, hot flesh."

She pushed him down, knocking him on his back on the floor and straddled him. Kissing his lips once, she pulled back and gave him an alert look in her eyes that told she'd been toying with him about her innocence. "Maybe you should learn from the teacher first Spike." She bit his lower lip and drew it into her mouth before trailing her lips down his chin and jaw, leaving small marks along his neck. "Then maybe I'll let you play show and tell with me."

...

Poking at the odd looking thing, Ed frowned before tossing the book that Faye had been looking for and Spike had stored in the pantry into the wastebasket. Silly things. Who needed those when they had the all knowledgeable girl on the ship.

"Silly Faye Faye." She hummed, keeping her eyes to the cutting board in front of her. Not paying attention to the ex cop who swiped the book into his back pocket for a midnight reading of his own.

_Fin_

**The Knowledge of a Book **

By Casper

**.**

**AN:** Ah yes, another one. This one was more fun for me to write *grin*

**.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cowboy Bebop. Damn.

**.**

**Rated:** M

* * *


End file.
